At Last
by PinkFairy23
Summary: Follow on from "It's Only Natural"... Phryne and Jack finally, finally are left in peace.


_This is an M rated chapter which follows on from "It's only natural", I would suggest reading at least the last chapter of that first, or you don't have to, I mean I'm not going to force you ;) I found this half written on my computer and decided I may as well offer it up. So hopefully you enjoy! _

* * *

_He felt shivers down his spine before giving her a look and whispering back moving his hand to her waist "I bet you have." _

Dot heard a large crash from upstairs and looked at Mr Butler with a worried frown on her face. He gave her a knowing smile and went back to the icing he was mixing. Dots eyes widened, she went to speak but decided not to, instead returning to her knitting with a frown on her face.

Phryne had thrown her silk gown to her right and sent the glass lamp smashing down with it. She was far too caught up in the moment to notice the peacock glass splintered across the dark wood of the floor. Jack had her pinned to the bed his hands gripped her wrists firmly to her sides, while he had his legs on either sides of her thighs preventing her legs from parting as they so longed to do. She let out a frustrated cry which made Jack temporarily forget what he was doing, this was enough for her, she shook her hands free and put them around his neck pulling him down onto her with a thud. She couldn't remember how, but they were both naked, which was a good start. Her hands gently pulled at his hair as she placed a rough kiss on his lips.

"Phryne" his voice sounded off, but she put that down to what she was currently trying to do to him. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms were holding him tightly against her.

"Not now Jack, I'm busy." She was kissing him almost violently, she no longer cared if she marked him or not, in fact she now longed to mark him, he was hers. She honestly felt if she would burst. Her whole body burned a fire, her skin needed to be touched. Now. It wasn't even an option for him not to touch her. And yet he was remaining very still beneath her. Perhaps too still? She looked up to his face and gave him a slightly questioning look. He looked positively green, but at the same time pale and his face was beaded with sweat. _He was going to be sick_. She sighed heavily, feeling sorry for him, but equally sorry for herself. With great regret she pulled herself off him and lay back on the bed watching him scamper off the bed and make it to the toilet just in time. Poor Jack she couldn't help but smirk.

When he returned to bed 10 minutes later feeling much better she had disappeared. He noticed that her lamp was smashed and there were pieces of glass all over the floor beside her bed. She must have broken it when she threw her gown off. He didn't really want to go down to her household alone, so returned to her bed feeling very sorry for himself, but much better.

She returned 15 minutes later with a dust pan and brush with a loving smile on her face. "Jack, feeling better?" She thought it might be easier on him if she cleaned up the mess she made rather than have Dot come in. She began to sweep up the glass and he moved to her side of the bed to watch her. "I didn't know you could clean" his tone of voice was light and she looked up at him with a wicked smile and a grin "I prefer it dirty." He felt a blush rise to his cheeks and a million thoughts crossed his mind. She continued to sweep emptying the glass into the bin in the corner of her room. She placed the dustpan on her dresser and sat on the end of the bed facing away from him.

"Do you have any idea how we got home last night?"

"Not even one." She continued to think

"Do you remember being escorted out of a private booth of some sort?" his silence indicated that he did indeed remember. She turned to look at him her eyes gleaming, "Do tell Inspector", she got up from her place slipping off her robe and slid into bed beside him wrapping a protective arm across his chest.

"You shouted the bar a round of drinks I think, so then we were led to a private booth" he blushed furiously, remembering how she had kissed him, her hands caressed him working their way under his clothes and sending shivers all over his body before the curtains had been flung open and they had been promptly asked to leave. "You practically begged them to let us stay, which they did and then I remember nothing." They both remained perfectly still remembering the small fragments which they could.

She leant over to kiss him on the lips, "Well I think it's safe to say we had a good night", he agreed, although somewhat reluctantly humming back through her kiss. She felt him deepen her kiss, his tongue swirled into her mouth and his hands moved across her now warm body. She decided it was probably better if they didn't talk about last night and adjusted herself slightly so that she was able to climb on top of him, sitting on his stomach.

She pressed a very light kiss to his neck before running her fingernails from where they were nestled in his hair down the side of his throat, past where she had just kissed and down to tangle at his chest. She looked up to him from beneath her eyelashes, her head tilted down, her hair touching her face and he closed his eyes and let in a very ragged breath. He opened his eyes and looked into hers answering the un spoken question of a) if he was okay and b) if he wanted to do this. His answer was yes to both, he was more than ready, it was very different now knowing that they were free do to what they wanted (for the most part) and he was more than willing to let her take control of the situation. She responded by shuffling down on his body, stopping just short of his cock (the heat and wetness of her driving Jack made in the process) her mouth moving down onto his to join them in a very dirty and messy kiss which left him aching. As she kissed him, she arched her back away from his, so that the only contact that remained was their mouths. She was on her elbows and knees above him, lowering herself slightly so that her breasts brushed across his chest momentarily in a tease before she pulled up again knowing she was driving them both crazy.

He however had different plans and quite firmly placed both hands on her bottom, drawing a moan from her which was lost in his mouth as he pushed her back down to sit on his stomach as she continued to kiss him, small involuntary moans escaping her mouth. He had a wonderful view, her legs were parted across his stomach, and he reached up to touch her breasts, which hung just short of touching him. She let out a muffled laugh into their kiss and traced her hands down his body to the sides of his waist and hips where she knew made him shiver the most.

Her touch was like a fire which he had to touch. He felt her fingers dance down his body tracing over his middle and causing a shiver within him which made him so aroused he was sure he might soon explode with passion for her. His hands soon found her hips and he moved her backwards so she was sitting just above his now very hard cock. He found her eyes and she gave him a look which would have melted icebergs as she slowly raised herself from where she was sat to hover just above him. He gave her a pleading look which made her smile even more wicked, before he, catching her off guard, sat up slightly, her eyes were wide in shock when she realised that he in one move had managed to trick her moving them both so that he was now just within her. This slowly faded as he very slowly, almost painstakingly pushed himself more into her heat, before she too joined in on the action, they moved in perfect time, she no longer felt like teasing him, he was just right for her and she realised this was exactly what she needed.


End file.
